strong hearts
by httydfangirlforever
Summary: violet and hiro enter eight grade in a boarding school with alot of secrets including the fact one of the teachers works for syndrome and that he's coming back to threaten every student's life including hiro's if she doesn't surrender can she and hiro find a way to fix this mes so everyone is safe?or will it be the end for either of them? Hiro x Violet. oc's everywhere
1. prolodge

I know what you're gonna ask me... How could you not know he was coming back? I knew he was coming back I just didn't know who he was coming back for and why would it be for him. i'd introduce my self but if you know the incredibles then you know who i am. a couple of months back my parents, and my little brothers saved the city from a villain named syndrom.

but a few weeks ago he came back but this time he came back for me and a boy (i'll explain later). this e he was stronger than ever

my name is violet parr and this is the story of how i meet hiro hamada

* * *

what did ya think i'd ship hiro with anyone but vanelope and honey... even a cactus. same thing with violet i'd never ship her with tony he's just not right for her


	2. Chapter 1: violet

**hey guys i know i just published but i gotta get going i have other stuff**

it was August 21 the sun had risen I felt the decreasing heat that meant the end of summer. I had been begging my parents to let me apply to a boarding school in the country side Minnesota I found online called Northdale academy. I always wanted to go to boarding school all those years of watching harry potter,house of Anubis,vampire academy , and Zoe 101 I've been dreaming of having fun moments like that now i will well except without the magic, creepy basement, guardian training, or beach... but still.

so I had all my stuff packed up early arivals had started two days before and today i was gonna arrive. you could basically arrive any time from august 19- august 24 so all my bags and boxes were just finished being loaded in the car "bye sweetie see you again in thanksgiving" my mom said hugging me and kissing me on the forehead "good bye mom" i said later i waved good bye to my family as i got in the car with my dad. when we arrived at the bus station we got off the car and we went up to the line that said: Northdale academy students. we waited until it was our turn the when it was the lady on the desk asked us " .and age please"."Violet Parr, 8th, and 14" I answered the lady looked through the files and found a folder then handed it to me and said"this is your folder it has your assigned house, dorm number, and schedule. have a great year. NEXT!"

I found the bus that was for the students. next to it all the other kids were dropping off they're bags in a pile so I did the same as them and border the bus. I took my seat and waited for the bus to take off

* * *

I'm sorry for it being short but i need to update fast i got other stuff Hiro's p.o.v will be in the next two chapters i swear so am saving the freak outs for the fourth chapter so watch out for chapter two


	3. Chapter 2: Hiro

**Finally Hiro's p.o.v here we go**

* * *

it was another typical morning my alarm was commanding me to wake up but i was forced by my head to stay asleep. Finally i decided to obey my alarm after all i am under it's control. after waking up i walked to the calander and marked of the day that said august 20. Next to that day it was today which was august 21 the day i was to arrive to northdale academy. Some boarding school my aunt cass enrolled me too without asking for my ipproval she didn't even ask if i was okay with it she just told me two day before she might as well have had said just today "hey Hiro get in the car we're going for yogurt" and dropped me off there or dropped me of during my sleep. Anyway this is how the conversation after i found out

Me: YOU ENROLLED ME INTO A WHAT NOW?!

Aunt cass: a boarding school in minnesotta where you will start eight grade that way you can learn to make your own friends and not having Tadashi have to share his you

Me: since when has my social life been any concern to you

Aunt cass: since you started sixth grade

Me: that's beacuse middle school is hell

So anyway I lost and so today was the day when I arrive to this boarding school. The worst part of all is that i'm being dragged away from my home to meet new people for nine months i won't see the people i grew up with. Aunt cass, Monchi ... Tadashi. I was going to be stuck people that i don't even know. Just to achive something that will never be achived. I mean who'd wanna be friends nerdy, man dork, freak kid with heart problems.

Anyway back to the story. After I got dressed, finished my brekfast , got dressed blah blah blah. I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Later it was time to leave I had leave, so I had my suit case ready with everything. When I got to the car I put on my seat belt and Tadashi started to drive. The entire time I was looking out the window with my headphones on, ignoring everything around me. After what felt like an eternidy of driving Tadashi said "hey bro I know you don't want this, trust me neither do I, I can't even try to think about not seeing you in nine months, but it's for the best you need to learn to socialize on your own am not always gonna be around". I tried not to think about what he sasid me and tadashi have to strong of a relationship , and I don't know what I'd do without him.

Tadashi kept going on and on about how great this will be for him and how I'll love minnesotta (beacuase he went there once) "And who knows, maybe you'll find romance". I was always curious about what would it be like to fall in love. When Tadashi was my age he had a girlfriend they dated for a year untill she had to move away. At first I always asked him how is it like to fall in love, but he always awsered me that am too young for that at a certain time I stopped asking know I'll never get any awnsers any time soon


	4. Chapter 3: Hiro and Violet

**Am thinking of making a soundtrack for this fan fic how about one song per chapter can you help me,. in your review put what what song should each chapter**

* * *

Hiro's p.o.v

For the entire car ride I didn't talk to Tadashi. I didn't even look at him. Finally we reached our destinat. ion...northdale academy. WheI we arrived at the parking lot we saw many old looking cars, some looked as old as the twenties. My aunt cass told me the day I found out she enrolled me that this boarding school is the most affardoble boarding school in the country. The enrollmet is only ten dollars each semester per student and five extra if you're in the special ed program. Once I entered a huge building we saw a long line of people. Then we were next. "Um hi my brother is a new student here" Tadashi told the lady sitting next to a box filled with envalopes "Name, age, and grade" the lady said "Hiro Hamada, fourteen, and eighth" Tadashi awnsered then the lady handed him a envalope that said _Hiro Hamada, 14, eighth grad_e "this envalope has his dorm number, assigned house, and scheduel ". Tadashi and I went up to a huge crow. d of kids then he handed me the envalope "well Hiro I guess this is it ,goodbye, see for thanksgiving" said then turned around with tears deawling up his eyes "Tadashi, wait!" I yelled he turned around and faced me "goodbye" I said trying to hold back my tears. This was the first time I've spoken toTadashi since I got in the car "you too buddy" he said as he walked away.

As I stood with the crowd a man walked in he looked kind of old. He reminded me of president Snow from the hunger games only he had a mustache, his hair and beard was grey and he had brown eyes. "Welcome students" he annouced "for those of you who are new this year to northdale academy my name is Mr. Jones I am your headmaster, thank you for coming as an early arrival we are always happy to see new faces here in northdale" his voice kind of sounded like Gandalf from lord of the rings. "Will all students follow me to the gymnasium for an oriantation ,brief talk, and a to collect your uniforms" great, so I have to wear the same damn thing everyday to school for nine months, atleat the popular kids won't going crap about what am wearing. Unless there're stupid.

After the brief talk and endless orientation speech all the students lined up near a table to get their uniform after everyone recived their uniform they went to the bathroom to change just too see how it looks. Finally it was my turn "name please" the person asked "Hiro Hamada" I said I was handed two packages one with my school uniform and one with my P.E uniform then I was handed a pair of shoes. Instead of going to the bathroom of gym to try it on I stuffed my new clothes inside my bag. That way no one would see me in them before the first day of school because everytime I get new clothes I always get them twice my size. My aunt cass says that way they would last longer, yet another reason people make fun off me. I'm just hoping I get my growth spurt before the first day of school.

I opened my envalope and took out a paper that had my assigned house and dorm number in it I read as I walked then I bumped into a girl. She had beatiful long straight black hair that looked as if it was made of a million shiny black pearls (unlike my big ball of mess I call hair) She milky white skin that made her gray eyes stand out even more shinier than any star. "Oh crap! Am so sorry are you okay" she asked me "yeah, am fine" I said reaching down for the paper and envalope I dropped "I -uh was just-um looking for my-uh house" idiot! Stop hesistating you probably just wierd her out "let me see"she said I showed her my papers as I lead closer we were looking at them together "looks like we both have house B, follow me someone gave me diretions" I smiled I could belive how nice she was after I got all awkard infront of her usually people laugh and call me a dork. "Thanks my name is Hiro" I said reaching out my hand for her too shake it then she shook and said "Violet" she said. Together we walked to house B , unlike me Violet already had her uniform on she looked cute in it the uniform for girls is a pair of tights ,ared skirt a short sleeve blouse with collar, a tie, and a black vest. For boys it was just a pair of dress pants, dressy shoes, a long sleeve with collar and a tie. Finally we reached house B " this is it" Violet said "now I gotta go look for my dorm, bye, it was nice meeting you Hiro" she said as she rushed inside. "It was nice meeting you too ,I-uh gotta look my dorm too, well-uh bye!" I yelled after her then I looked for my dorm which was dorm number 321.

I went throught many, many, many dorms 317. 318. 319. 320. 321! FINALLY! As I opened the door to my new dorm I saw a guy sitting in one bed and the other one empty the guy looked my age he had neat blond (why did I had be born with hair like mine) and he had green eyes. God he was pale. I mean he looked like a flipping vampire. "Uh-hi-um is this cabin B321?" I asked the other guy looked up and took of his earbuds "uh yeah, you my roomate?" he said in his voice that was alittle too deep for his apparent age "yeah I-um" Hiro just breath "I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada" I said "thanks am Luke Logan" the other guy said "so I'm guessing you're new, well welcome to hell" he said "AKA northdale academy, the cheapest, crappiest, and oldest school in the country even when you look at it you know it was built by a dinosaur". "Thanks, but compared to my the last public school this is nothing" I said "thats cues you have been through the first day of school yet" Luke said "hey just stick with me I've been in this school since fourth grade I know every inch ,corner ,restricted area ,and how to enter them freely. I even know this school's darkest secret" he stood up a bit making a smile that kind of gave me the creeps " uh thanks but I don't need human GPS to help me get through this school" I said. "Fine just remember never let your guard down cues this school's darkest secret is Hidden not just in those woods but also between here at campus" Luke said

* * *

**hope ya like it the next chapter, get ready cues the next chapter will build up some freak outs and bring Hiro and Violet closer. well see ya next chapter **


	5. Chapter 4: Violet, and Hiro

As soon a Hiro and I went to our dorm house we both hurried in. I kind of blushed a bit once he left. He was really cute. His hair was so fluffy I just felt like touching it. Whatever so I entered my dorm seeing no one had arrived yet. So I took the bed next to the window. Then I unpacked my stuff.

When I was done I sat on my bed and looked out the window as I looked outside I saw a lot of people saying hi, hugging. It seemed as if they knew each other.

From a distance I saw a student open a gate to the forest which had a sign in it. He was carrying something I could not tell what it was he looked around as if he wanted to know if someone was following him. The boy had ginger hair and tanned skin, and his eyes where orange. That's odd. I've never heard of Orange colored eyes. That is impossible

As I kept looking at the action wanting to see anymore suspicions. I heard a voice behind me "Um hello?" I turned around, and I saw a girl. Her hair was dark brown, it was dark enough to be black, her pale skin made her look as if she had never left her room, and her eyes were brown I saw that unlike she hadn't put her uniform on. Instead she was wearing a pair of jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. "Hey, am Violet, am your new room mate" I said holding out my hand, "Sabrina" she said "is this room 114B?".

"Yeah" I answered "so are you new, cues I am" Sabrina looked at me"um no I new last year, but welcome to the school" Sabrina seemed a bit shy, I understand her problem. I used to be like that, I was always hiding from everyone. When I first became condidante, would try to be like the other girls, look pretty in pink, and make up, for my ex boyfriend Tony. Then at some point I decided to not give a crap, about what the hell, people think, so I started putting my hair in a braid, wearing jeans, and t-shirts. Tony broke up with me cues he said that being seen with me would 'lower his popularity', but you know what screw him. I don't even need a guy to be happy, and the only reason I ever liked him was beacues of his looks. Also it's the first day of eight grade, I understand that she's nervous.

I gave a kind smile, "so Sabrina, are you new? Cues I am" I said to her. Sabrina looked down with a bit of a saddistic impretion "No am not, this is my second year" she said. I looked at her something must be wrong, something must have happened last year. "Is something wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her. Then she looked up at me, her eyes looked as if she's trying to hold back her tears"no, I'm fine it's just that I had to wake up early, I live in Seattle, so I'm a bit tired" she said "how about we talk about something else" I said, trying to change the conversation. I knew she wasn't fine, she's hiding something, but I won't get into her business. "Well later now I just gotta go to the rest room" Sabrina said.

A couple of seconds later, I heard a knock on my door, I opened it no one was there, but then I found a letter outside my door. I opened it it said 'better watch you're back, you thought that I was gone, but what you don't know is that I've got you right where I want you'.


End file.
